five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Totomaru
Introduction Totomaru is a former S-Class Wizard of Phantom Lord and a member of the Guild's elite team: The Element 4, representing the element of fire. After Phantom Lord's disbandment, he became a magic teacher until he was recruited to serve the Coalition. He is a minor antagonist in the Aster Mountains and the Mt. Hakobe Arcs. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) 8 years ago Totmaru was an S-Class Wizard of Phantom Lord. After the his Guild declared war on Fairy Tail he was tasked by Master Jose Porla to guard, Totomaru guards the Lacrima powering the Jupiter cannon inside his guild's mobile headquarters. Given fifteen minutes to destroy the cannon before it fires, Natsu Dragneel and Happy break into the headquarters battles against him. whose control over fire allows him to manipulate Natsu's own attacks against him. The battle is mostly a stalemate due to the two inability to hurt each other. They then resort mocking and humiliating each other with Natsu spitting on him and latter using an Orange Fire which produces a foul odor that overwhelms Natsu's sense of smell. By this time, Natsu masters control of his own flames by increasing its size until Totomaru is unable to manipulate them at all. He then creates a massive flame and aims it at the Lacrima, destroying it Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' Relationships 'Gajeel Redfox' 'Juvia Lockser' 'Sol' 'Aria' 'Students' 'Romeo Conbolt' Powers and Abilities As former S-Class Wizard of Phantom Lord Totmaru is talented wizard. He was able to defeat Momo Hinamori an Soul Lieutenant and C and Jonin of the Hidden Cloud Village. He was able to fight par with Temari and even melt Giant Folding Fan which a according to Temari is made of the strongest from Land of Wind's mines . 'Magic' Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia): As the member of Element 4 representing fire, Totomaru uses a variation of Fire Magic. His signature form of such Magic is called Rainbow Fire, and it allows him to generate flames of different colors, each possessing a peculiar effect, which is not necessarily strictly related to fire itself. *'Blue Fire' (青い炎ブリューファイア Burū Faia): Totomaru creates blue, cold fire, which he throws towards his opponent. The true extent of its effects are unknown *'Orange Fire' (橙の炎オレンジファイア Orenji Faia): otomaru creates orange, foul-smelling fire, which he throws at the enemy *'Purple Fire': *'Red Fire: *'Yellow Fire:' *'Green Fire:' *'Indigo Fire:' *'Rainbow Fire''' (七色の炎レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Totomaru's ultimate attack, he combines all of his colored flames into a single, multi-colored flame and throws them at the enemy. Their effects are unknown Pyrokinesis :Totomaru as control of most forms of flames. As such he is able to redirect them back at his enemy. Totomaru has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him. This remains true even for Magical fire produced by other Mages aside from his own, putting him at an advantage against other fire-wielding Mages. Apparently, should the Mages happen to be generating the flames directly from their person, then Totomaru would also be able (to a limited degree) to directly manipulate their bodies by extension. He generally gestures in order to control flames coming from outside sources, often placing his hand(s) in a knuckle with only the middle and index fingers sticking out. However, he's incapable of controlling the fire of a Mage who has achieved complete mastery over it 'Swordmanship' Trivia Category:Aster Moutains Colation Unit Category:Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:Phantom Lord Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Coalition Captain Category:Coalition Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Swordsmen Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Teacher Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Dark Wizard Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World